<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a study in purple by MiniNephthys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642260">a study in purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys'>MiniNephthys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few who can match Holmes' intellect.  Helena is one such woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Blavatsky | Caster/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a study in purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/gifts">poludeuces</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are few who can match Holmes’ intellect.  With those who can, he usually runs into two problems keeping him from engaging them as true equals.  Either they are far worse than him, a spider weaving webs of crime, or-</p>
<p>A person far better than him.  A woman whose passion was only surpassed by her benevolence.  Even brimming with frustration over her treatment, she continued to share her thoughts with any who would listen - even on the verge of death, she begged for her attackers’ lives to be spared.</p>
<p>In the presence of such a woman, even Holmes is humbled.</p>
<p>Of course, he can’t let on such to her.  She would only be embarrassed by his praise, and while he does enjoy a spot of teasing now and then, he prefers the kind with fewer of his own feelings involved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>